The light scattering of cataractous lenses can be described by a minimum of four parameters: 1. correlation length of density fluctuation that relates to the size of the scattering units (aggregates); 2. the average deviation from the mean refractive index that is indicative of the compactness of the aggregate; 3. the correlation length of orientation fluctuation that relates to the size of domains in which molecular aggregates are organized in birefringent structures; 4. the average deviation from the mean optical anisotropy of these birefringent units. It is the purpose of this investigation to map a number of different cataractous lense by these four and other parameters. In pursuing this, cataractous lenses will be sectioned into thin slices (20 microns) and every tenth slice will be studied regarding thier light scattering properties. Furthermore, these slices will be studied in fluorescent microscope to obtain their excitation and emission spectra within a few lens fibers. Combining the results obtained on successive thin sections the light scattering and fluorescent properties of the whole cataractous lens will be described. It is hoped that these parameters will provide a base for classifying different cataracts from the physical chemical point of view. Furthermore, once the light scattering parameters of different cataracts will be established the same procedure simplified could be adapted to early clinical diagnosis of cataract formation.